User blog:Tridan V2/Niox, The Shadow Stalker
Niox, The Shadow Stalker is not and will probably never be a champion in League of Legends. He is, however, a custom champion based on the fantasy character of one of my friends. Abilities more damage to them with basic attacks and abilities. If Niox kills the unit affected by the Revenge Targets mark he gains bonus gold and the mark is removed from the target. At the start of the match, the Revenge Targets mark will be assigned to the first enemy champion that comes within Niox' vision range. The mark remains until the target is killed, even if not killed by Niox. }} Niox attempts to assassinate the target enemy champion, dealing physical damage to it. If the target is facing away from Niox the target takes 40% of the damage as bonus True Damage. If kills the target, it refunds half of the mana cost. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 150 }} }} Niox revels in the damage he causes, passively gaining lifesteal. |description2 = Niox slows himself for 1.5 seconds, taking more damage for the duration. After 1.5 seconds he blinks himself to the last enemy champion that damaged him within the duration, dealing physical damage equal to . If Niox wasn't damage by an enemy champion for the duration he will deal the same damage in an area around him. Niox may also cancel this ability early to deal the same damage in an area around him without blinking to an enemy champion. The AoE-damage does not include the missing health-part. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 200 (AoE Damage) }} Niox cloaks himself in shadows, entering stealth for up to 5 seconds. During this time casting abilities, attacking or moving removes the stealth. The first action he takes from stealth will have a small bonus effect. Moving: Causes Niox to perform a 250 unit dash in the target direction, taking enemy units he encounters along with him.. Attacking: Causes Niox to perform a 350 unit leap at the target. Casting an Ability: Causes Niox to dash 200 units in the direction the ability was cast, taking enemy units he encounters along with him |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana }} Niox tosses down a magical dagger at the target location, upon landing the dagger expands a ~550 unit zone of shadows in which enemies will have their team-vision removed and are slowed as long as they remain in it. As long as Niox remains in the zone he has increased attack speed. The Zone remains for 8 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Further Info: * Character: High-ranked military Noxian assassin who was hired a lot by generals and high positioned people to stabby-stab other high-positioned people. However, after a large series of jobs he did not get paid, status or credit at all so he went full rampage on the guys who gave him the job in the first place. One of them being Jericho Swain who was only accessible through the League, that's why he joined it. * Playstyle: * W.I.P: Still working on his Q, any ideas are welcome. * Feedback: Is always appreciated, whether it be flaming, tips or criticism :) Category:Custom champions